Por el toque de la emperatriz
by FarewellDespair
Summary: Moviéndose entre dimensiones en un tiempo en que esto ya no es mas una posibilidad para nadie, Jackie llegara a Hadapolis disponiéndose a explorar la belleza de dicho mundo. Pero siendo que Hadapolis nunca fue buen lugar para explorar, tanto por sus místicas y misteriosas pobladoras Hadas como por su astuta Emperatriz, Jackie deberá usar su ingenio o ese podría ser su ultimo viaje.


Un portal dimensional se dibujo en el pasillo de un gran castillo bellamente decorado. De el emergió una joven con unas tijeras aguamarina en su mano derecha y una amplia mochila camuflada en su espalda, de la cual se veía asomar la parte superior de un skate celeste, pudiéndose ver la parte de un corazón rojo pintado en el. La joven llevaba ropas deportivas comunes de su especie, un corto cabello rubio crema con un mechón aguamarina en él, y un collar de concha marina en su cuello.

La joven camino admirando el gran castillo el cual se alzaba imponente, lleno de amplias y acortinadas ventanas con diseños, paredes finamente pintadas, y alfombras y cerámicas lustrosas en el suelo. Estaba decorado con candelabros plateados en el techo, veleros dorados en las paredes, y candeleros grises alzándose sobre el suelo. Además de cuadros de paisajes de bosques y panoramas forestales en las paredes. Destacaba un cuadro de paisaje de tema nocturno con una luna blanca creciente y vistosas estrellas en el cielo, además de estar poblado de luciérnagas en sus bosques. Singular y bello, pero inmerecedor de más atención. Lo que si llamo su atención fue la permanente presencia de arriates con plantas en los pasillos, además de mesas con floreros en casi cualquier sala, y plantas exóticas en masetas. Quien vivía en aquel lugar parecía amar la naturaleza pero, ¿quién era? La chica saco una libreta con las pegatinas de un corazón, una espada y una estrella en la tapa, lo abrió por la mitad y anoto lo que vio. Inusual le pareció el no ver retratos de los dueños del lugar, ni siquiera cuadros de paisajes con los habitantes de la región. A lo sumo cuadros de casas y edificios raros de aquella dimensión, pero nada más. Contrastaba bastante con otros castillos en los que había estado. Considero sacar su cámara y fotografiar, pero aun no era seguro, ya que el lugar se veía vacío, pero no deshabitado ni abandonado, pues el buen mantenimiento de las cosas allí lo confirmaba. Entonces, a medida que avanzaba, oyó un ligero murmullo, casi un susurro, el cual pareció venir de un pasillo a lo lejos. La joven guardo la libreta y siguió el sonido cautelosamente hasta que llego a una doble puerta. Percibiendo como el sonido venia del otro lado, abrió cautelosamente la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido. Una vez lo hizo, entro tras comprobar que no se veía a nadie, dejando abierta la puerta por si necesitaba huir. Dentro tuvo una pared con un vitral colorido a su derecha y, a su izquierda, había lo que parecía una ascendente pared coronada por la baranda de una escalera de grandes gradas. Todo indicaba que estaba al lado de una gran escalera, la cual tenía en ese lado, en la parte de la esquina donde la escalera comenzaba, una gran maseta marmolada con plantas. El lugar era más lujoso que el resto del castillo y las voces hacían eco en las paredes, era el lugar. La chica se acerco cavilosa a la maceta de mármol, pegándose a la pared de la escalera, ya que el ángulo de las mismas ascendían en dirección opuesta a ella, haciendo que esta deba ver diagonalmente hacia atrás a su izquierda para identificar a los emisores de la voz.

En lo alto de la escalera vio cuatro pequeñas figuras conversando. Una de ellas estaba sentada en un tipo de trono grande, a su alrededor habían tres figuras volando, o mas bien flotando, con un par de alas pequeñas que salían de su espalda. Dos de ellas, las mas apegadas entre sí, se parecían físicamente, casi como gemelas, y llevaban vestiduras doncellescas, mientras la otra, separada de ambas, parecía llevar lentes y un raro tipo de ropas científicas o medicas. De la entronada no se notaba bien, solo podía notarse que sus ropas eran elegantes, ajustadas y lujosos, del aspecto que usa la realeza o los nobles, además de que llevaba una vistosa corona en sus sienes. Aquellos detalles en conjunto la hacían verse mas autoritaria, seguro era la que estaba a cargo.

Aquellas criaturas eran humanoides y pequeñas, no demasiado, pero sí que tenían un tamaño reducido. Todas se veían que eran féminas pero ¿que eran?¿duendecillos?¿elfos?¿hadas? De hecho si parecían esto último, se veían como esas hadas de los cuentos de su dimensión. No lo creía, era la primera vez que veía hadas reales, y no solo eso, sino que estas que presenciaban parecían tener una sociedad bien formada. No como muchas de las otras criaturas que había visto en las otras dimensiones. Aunque estas hadas no eran tan pequeñas como las de ficción de su mundo, además de que sus colores de piel, cabellos y el diseño de sus alas, eran peculiares. Sin duda debía anotar aquello.

Cuando trato de de girar para sacar su cuaderno, vio un saco de tela grande flotando justo detrás suyo. Este, sostenido por dos hadas guerreras, macho y hembra, apuntaba el saco hacia ella. Listo para capturarla.

-¡Ahora! -grito el hada hembra, reaccionando rápidamente tras verse descubiertos.

Las hadas abalanzaron la boca del saco contra la muchacha, la cual gracias a sus atléticos reflejos, pudo esquivarlos en solo segundos, pero no fue tan rápida como para evitar que el saco atrape su mochila que, con el skate, quedo fácilmente sujeta a la tela. La joven reacciono quitándose la mochila, librándose del agarre.

-¡Intruso!¿Guardias! -dio alarma el hada macho, viendo frustrado su intento de captura.

La joven llena de adrenalina corrió al interior de la sala empujando por accidente la maceta, rompiéndola y alertando a las congregadas en el trono.

-¡Uh! ¡Una humana! -exclamo el hada científica tras ver a la chica, reconociendo su raza.

-¡Atrápenla!¡Protegeremos a la reina! -decían las hadas doncellas al unisonó

-¡Tengan cuidado, no la lastimen! -decía el hada científica acercándose ligeramente mientras mantenía su distancia. Al tiempo que nuevas hadas, alertada por las primeras, entraban al lugar como refuerzo- ¡la necesitamos ilesa!

La muchacha vio como las hadas del saco apartaban su mochila y se reincorporaban para volver a perseguirla, mientras mas hadas, en su mayoría guerreras hembras, entraban por el lugar que había venido y otras aparecían por el otro lado de las escaleras en el paralelo de la sala, aparentemente, por otra puerta que ella ahora no podría usar.

-¡Si alguno de ustedes la lástima les hare lo mismo, imprudentes! -Vociferaba altisonora el hada líder a los súbditos que entraban.

Las hadas después de oír tal amenaza actuaron mas cuidadosas, reduciendo su fuerza y velocidad por temor a dañar a la humana, viendo ahora ineficaces sus habilidades de persecución. Esto aventajo a la chica la cual, después de varios vaivenes y gracias a sus atlética condición, podía evadir fácilmente los autolimitados patrones de los perseguidores. Ahora, con mas control de la situación, la joven se dirigió a recuperar su mochila que estaba cerca de la maceta rota, pues esta le suponía materiales de gran importancia. Luego planeaba usar las tijeras para irse, todo ello para frustración del hada líder, que veía inmóvil la ineficiencia de sus servidores.

La chica alcanzo la mochila sujetándola del agarrador, la cargo a un hombro para luego comprobar que las hadas bloquearon la puerta por la que entro. Fugazmente dio la vuelta esquivando varias hadas y, nuevamente, a los activos perseguidores del saco, para después poder sacar sus tijeras dimensionales, aprestándose a aprovechar su ligera ventaja al adistanciarlas. En eso súbitamente antes de poder abrir el portal, una centelleante luz destello enfrente suyo, cegándola junto a sus persecutoras, a la vez que, acompañado de un ligero sonido y una extraña onda de viento, empujo a la joven hacia atrás derribándola, empujando lejos las tijeras y la mochila.

-¡Se acabo!¡Ya es suficiente! -se oyó una autoritaria voz desde el destello, mientras este reducía su luminiscencia.

La humana descubrió sus ojos ante la continua reducción de la luz, vislumbrando en ella la figura familiar de una alta y hermosa mujer con una corona en sus sienes, la lideresa de las hadas había adquirido la talla de una humana. El brillo se redujo, pudiéndose observar mejor como esta llevaba un par de desplegadas alas enormes en su espalda. Tan anchas como el doble de su cuerpo y tan altas que colgaban desde la parte anterior de las rodillas, hasta alcanzar más de un metro por encima de su cabeza. No eran como las alas normales de las hadas, sino que estas más bien se asemejaban a las de una mariposa en su totalidad, incluso llevando diseños inusuales, colores cromáticos, y un tipo de brillo lumínico que parecía desprenderse de ellas.

La belleza de aquellos pliegues eran tales, que parecían habían paralizado a la joven solo con verlos, yaciendo esta inmóvil, perdida en la visión de aquella imagen. Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía moverse ya o no lo contaría. Aquel instinto acertó pues repentinamente se vio cubierta completamente por el saco de tela, el cual no tardo en cerrar su abertura tras alcanzar sus pies.

Las dos hadas alzaron el saco sin problemas, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire. Mientras ignoraban la voz y esfuerzos de la joven por salir de él.

-¡Por fin! -dijo la líder con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su faz, cual cazador que atrapo con esfuerzo su presa- llévenla a mi recamara -miro las tijeras y la mochila en el suelo- llévenlo todo, hay que hacerle unas preguntas.

Después de unos momentos de cargarla y varios vanos esfuerzos de la joven por escapar, los cuales la dejaron agotada y acalorada, la chica sintió como repentinamente dejaron el saco sobre una superficie blanda, para después ver como la abertura se abrió. Entonces, en un fugaz reflejo de adrenalina, salió disparada del saco para luego y para su sorpresa, ser repentinamente inmovilizada hacia abajo por varias pequeñas pero sorprendentemente fuertes manos, sujetándola de brazos y piernas. Entonces doblaron sus brazos hacia su espalda y la amarraron con fuertes ataduras, mientras repetían la operación al amarrar sus piernas en rodillas y pies. Luego, ignorando sus quejas, la amordazaron con una tela morada, le dieron la vuelta y la sentaron en un borde de aquella superficie que resulto ser una amplia cama de tamaño humano, mientras algunas hadas la seguían conteniendo con fuerza, evitando que esta se moviera demasiado.

La joven vio como aquella cama era de un color celeste con un techo de madera y tela con cortinas plegadas de color lila, todos bastante elegantes. Luego observo el resto de la sala, dándose cuenta que dicho lugar parecía ser un suntuoso dormitorio bien adornado y lleno de muebles de tamaño humano como aquella cama. De hecho, sobre uno de estos muebles, una cómoda, estaba su mochila vigilada por dos hadas. Aquel lugar parecía ser la habitación de la líder, pues incluso noto para confirmarlo un gran retrato de la misma, el primer retrato de alguien que vio desde que llego. Pero aquel enfocamiento en el lugar casi le distrajo de notar como varias hadas de distintas vestimentas y al parecer, categorías, le observaban sonrientes por toda la sala. Pero faltaba la principal ¿dónde estaba su líder? Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió sonoramente, entrando por ella la líder de las hadas con su tamaño humano, acompañada por las tres hadas del trono. Sin embargo, sus alas ya no estaban extendidas y habían decrecido en gran medida de su tamaño original, viéndose ahora más ligeras y pequeñas, pareciéndose mas a las de las hadas normales.

La joven ahora podía distinguir claramente sus lujosas vestiduras. Estas se componían de un vestido morado, el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas terminando dentadamente, con mangas también dentadas. Además de botas lilas de planta tipo tacón hasta poco debajo de las rodillas. Llevando además un pantalón celeste pegado al cuerpo por debajo del vestido y botas, sin mencionar guantes delgados azules sujetos al cuerpo, alargados hasta la mitad de los brazos. Aquellas prendas en conjunto resaltaban mas su ya de por si formado cuerpo.

-Así que, -decía la líder caminando grácil pero decididamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa altanera- ¿esta es la chiquilla que se metió de mirona a mi castillo? -dijo al tiempo que un hada le alcanzaba las tijeras de la joven- y no es cualquiera, sino la portadora de algo que ya no debería existir. -miro el instrumento- Las tijeras dimensionales. Sin embargo estas ni siquiera han perdido su poder. Como me gustaría saber el destino de la forjadora, -volvió a ver a la joven- pero ya me dirás eso luego, ahora lo importante es saber quién eres. -abrió la tijera y leyó en la parte superior- veamos, aquí dice..., Jackie Lynn -miro la parte inferior- Thomas. Vaya ¿Thomas es un apellido? -dijo jocosamente- no lo parece, pero ya da igual -se le apego hasta estar a escasos centímetros- Conozco las obras de la forjadora y no cualquiera lleva sus tijeras, al menos no tan finamente labradas como estas. Menos aun después de la extinción mágica, pues ya no debería existir ninguna, o al menos, no con poder mágico. Por lo que intuyo que tú debes de ser especial, tú debes de ser otra de sus marionetas ¿Cierto humana? Entonces me dirás pequeña, ¿cómo está tu ama? ¿cómo está Hekapoo?¿sigue viva o siguió el destino de la magia?

Dos hadas desamordazaron a Jackie para que respondiese, pero esta se limito a guardar silencio manteniendo una amenazante mirada, provocando que las hadas que la contenían la presionaran inútilmente para que hablase. La soberana, observando la rebeldía de la joven, sonrió satisfecha, pues ahora tenía excusa de usar sus métodos preferidos. Además que de otra forma no sería entretenido para ella.

-Basta, -dijo la líder sin variar su expresión a las hadas que presionaban, haciendo que estas pararan- de cualquier forma eventualmente tengo las respuestas que quiero. -miro fijamente a Jackie- Si así quieres que sean las cosas, entonces entenderás que en esta dimensión, en mi imperio, se hace lo que yo quiero. -dio la vuelta- ¡capataz! -dijo sonoramente, acercándose el hada guerrero que porto el saco- retire a sus soldados -este asintió para después salir de la sala seguido por todos los hadas macho y algunas hembra. -miro a la científica- Lyria, tráelo -esta hizo una reverencia y sonriente, salió de la sala a gran velocidad, dejando cerrada la puerta. -miro a las hadas cerca de la mochila- Comiencen.

Las hadas empezaron a abrir y revisar la mochila, a las que se le sumaron las hadas gemelas. Estas voltearon la mochila esparciendo gran parte de todo el contenido sobre la cómoda. Observándose entre las cosas: el skate, libros, ropa, alimentos, fotografías, entre varios objetos diversos. Todo ante una Jackie que veía sus enseres maltratados sin cuidado, agravándole al tiempo la idea de escapar nuevamente.

-¡No toquen eso, déjenlo! -decía sonoramente Jackie, llamando la atención de la lideresa.

-¡Vaya, no habías sido muda! -dijo sarcásticamente la líder tras voltear a verla- seguro que ya quieres hablar -decía esperando que la joven se empecinara nuevamente en no responder- Bueno, empieza.

-¿Hablar de qué?¿qué quieres saber? -Exclamo Jackie desafiante, observando cómo las hadas no dejaban de revisar sus cosas.

-Ya te lo dije -decía sonriente la líder, algo sorprendida por el tono altivo de la joven- ¿dónde está Hekapoo y cómo es que tu posees las únicas tijeras que funcionan en toda la dimensión?

-¿A ti porque te importa? ¿Quién eres tu para querer saber eso?- decía Jackie sin variar expresión ni tono.

-¿Yo? -decía la hada líder manteniendo un rostro y tono confiado- pues si quieres saberlo lo hare simple para ti. Soy la dueña y cabeza de esta dimensión. La jefa y líder indiscutible de todo lo que se extiende por la dimensión entera, desde sus altas montañas, sus numerosos bosques y hermosos océanos. Mis súbditos me denominan de varias maneras: reina, majestad, emperatriz, -volvió a acercársele hasta estar a escasos centímetros, pero esta vez poniéndole sus manos sobre sus hombros- Pero tú, por tú boconería, me dirás ama.

-¿Qué? -dijo Jackie, algo confusa por la expresión e incómoda por la cercanía.

-¿Majestad!¿venga a ver esto! -dijo un hada guerrera, misma que en su momento porto el saco de captura. La cual ahora revisaba la mochila que ya estaba vacía.

-Bien, -dijo la reina despegándose, dando la vuelta- vamos a ver. -al llegar al lugar un hada le entrego una carama fotográfica de alta calidad- Vaya, estos si son hallazgos.

-Es una cámara fotográfica, muy común entre los humanos, -dijo el hada guerrera, hablando orgullosamente, cual alguien que acaba de cumplir un logro- Como usted ya sabe, la usan para grabar e inmortalizar imágenes de lo que ven. Mire -dijo pasándole varias fotografías impresas, haciendo que deje las tijeras- estas por ejemplo ya están imprimidas, al parecer lo hizo con anterioridad a su llegada.

-Mm... entonces... ¿eres algún tipo de turista o algo así? -dijo la emperatriz jocosamente, observando brevemente a Jackie sobre su hombro- Se ve que has visto muchas dimensiones, -decía mirando con detalle las fotos, las cuales contenían poblaciones y paisajes diversos -reconozco algunas, y tus fotos además no están mal hechas. No está nada mal para una sirvienta de Hekapoo, aunque veo que no tienes ninguna foto del castillo, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso mi hermosa fortaleza no es digna de pasar a la posteridad para ti? -dijo sosteniendo la cámara, tomando fotos de la sala.

-¿Como la usaría sabiendo que podrían haber amenazas como ustedes tan cerca? -dijo Jackie escuchando con frustración los sonidos de la cámara que la reina provocaba al tomar las fotos- Solo la uso cuando he comprobado que no hay peligros cerca, cuando todo está asegurado ¡Ya deja eso!

-Entonces tuviste mala suerte al venir aquí niña, tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte conmigo. -Decía la emperatriz ignorando sus quejas. Pasando a tomarle fotos a ella- Dime, ¿tu ama no te advirtió que algunas dimensiones son peligrosas?

-¿Mi ama?¿Que quieres decir?

-¡Majestad! -hablaron al unisonó las doncellas gemelas- ¡vea esto! -dijeron acercándose, entregándole un pequeño objeto, una foto de bolsillo que acababan de encontrar.

-Vaya, -decía sonriente la emperatriz, dejando la cámara y observando la foto- tu sí que tienes una cola que pisar, no solo todo indica que eres una de los títeres de Hekapoo, sino que también eres amiga de la princesa de Mewni y su novio. -decía acercándose a mostrarle la pequeña fotografía, en la cual ella posaba sonriente, abrazando a Star y Marco en ambos lados. A la vez que la reina se llenaba de satisfacción con cada palabra que profería- Star Butterfly y Marco Ubaldo, ambos estorbos para mí en el pasado .

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos que tienen que ver en esto? -decía Jackie confusa y hastiada por las palabras de la reina.

-Ay mi querida. -dijo la emperatriz rodeándose de luz en fugaces segundos para luego convertirse en su tamaño hada original. Volando celeramente hacia la joven-, sentándose sobre su cabeza.

-¡No me toques garrapata alada! ¡aléjate! -decía Jackie molesta mientras agitaba su cabeza. Justo entonces las hadas gemelas acudieron a sujetarla de su cabeza conteniendo sus movimientos, volviendo a amordazarla.

-Veras mi niña, -dijo la emperatriz en tono compasivo, mostrando mayor satisfacción en su faz- antes de que formara completamente mi imperio me tope con tus amigos y, digamos que me costaron una celebración y algunas otras cosas a futuro. Tiempo después los eventos de Mewni me interesaron y descubrí que tus dos amiguitos eran muy cercanos. Y tu titiritera por otro lado, tu ama de las muñecas, digamos que era un problema para mis negocios de espejos dimensionales, además de que ella misma era una de las aliadas de la alta clase mewmana. Nunca me imagine que una humana como tú, no solo conociese a todas las piedras en mis zapatos, sino que tuviese las únicas tijeras dimensionales que sirven. Ya te imaginaras por ello mi sorpresa cuando te vi entrar a mi sala del trono, -empezó a recostarse boca abajo con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados. Incomodando a Jackie, pues esta no tenía más remedio que sentir la bien formada estructura del cuerpo de la emperatriz- digamos que me gane el premio mayor; una vía para ir a otras dimensiones.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente llamando, la atención de todos. El hada científica entraba acompañada por otras hadas de vestimenta similar a la suya , mismas que cargaban una caja metálica grande, compuesta de variados adornos. La colocaron en la cómoda de la mochila y el hada científica se irguió orgullosa frente a ella.

-¡Emperatriz, está aquí! -dijo vívidamente Lyria la científica, sin disimular su jactanciosa sonrisa.

-¡Brillante Lyria!, ¡ha llegado el momento! -dijo la emperatriz sonoramente, sin moverse del lugar. Luego, bajando el tono hablo para Jackie- ¿Quieres saber porque soy la única hada con el poder de cambiar a talla humana, pequeña? Es gracias a esta corona, diseñada por la bella científica que ves allí. Esta corona es un arma inventada durante la construcción de mi impero para aventajarme sobre las otras hadas y no hadas de este mundo, ahora por ti misma puedes ver su utilidad, pero no te preocupes, estamos creando otras cosillas, entre ellas un objeto para volver a las de tu tamaño en hadas, ya lo veras luego, o quizá no, ya lo veremos. Lo importante es lo que se esconde en aquella caja.

La reina voló hacia la caja y en otro brillante haz de luz recupero su talla humana anterior. Dio dos toques a la caja con el dedo índice y esta se abrió. La emperatriz saco delicadamente una tiara dorada, adornada con joyas rojas, azules y verdes y una gran gema blanca ovalada verticalmente, la cual se hallaba resaltante en la parte frontal. Aquella prenda se veía lujosa y bellamente trabajada, tanto que incluso llegaba a distraer la atención de Jackie tras ver lo hermosamente diseñado que estaba. La reina volvió hasta Jackie con la tiara en las manos y una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro.

-Emperatriz -dijo Lyria acercándose- quizá cuando este hecho el trabajo podría prestarme a la humana.

-¿Cómo? -dijo la líder confundida.

-¡Si majestad! -dijeron las gemelas unísonamente- ¡préstenosla para jugar!

-¡Ah!, ya veo -dijo la emperatriz, tras entender la petición de sus súbditas- no se preocupen, son mis manos derechas, por lo que tendrán su momento, todas lo tendrán. Ahora, terminemos con esto -Mirando a Jackie se le apego enfrente- No te preocupes, esto no te dolerá, -decía sonriendo engoladamente, mientras Jackie se esforzaba por entender todo- digamos que no cambiara nada a peor, solo mejorara para ti, y para nosotras por supuesto. No será diferente a tu servidumbre a Hekapoo, en otras palabras solo cambiaras de titiritera. -acerco la tiara a Jackie para ponérsela, pero esta trato de resistir agitándose con bravura. Llegando incluso a hacer que las gemelas pierdan el control momentáneamente y las otras hadas que la sujetaban pierdan el control por intervalos. Aquella férrea resistencia impresiono ligeramente a la emperatriz, por lo que alejo la tiara- Escucha, te daré una última oportunidad Jackie, por lo que me responderás todo lo que quiera. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Star y Marco y lo que paso con Mewni. Dime porque tus tijeras funcionan y sobre todo, dime ¿Que sucedió con la dama de los portales? ¿Qué paso con Hekapoo?

Las hadas desamordazaron a Jackie nuevamente pero esta, otra vez, volvió a guardar silencio y mirar desafiantemente a la emperatriz y sus sirvientes. Su orgullo, temple y valor resultado de sus experiencias no la dejarían ceder ante una altanera como aquella estricta dama, menos aun si era para traicionar a sus amigos, sin importar el miedo y temor que empezaban a calar en su alma. La reina, si bien aprecio la determinación y decisión de la humana, seguía observando jubilosa, pues no cabía en dicha al comprobar como el obstinamiento de su prisionera, le daba la excusa necesaria para usar la tiara. Todo iba yendo según lo planeado.

-Entonces te niegas..., al menos les fuiste leal hasta el final. -decía dichosa la emperatriz. Dio la vuelta y observo a las hadas congregadas en la sala- ¡La vieron todas! ¿no es así? La lacaya de Hekapoo se negó a la compasiva oportunidad que le di. Así que ¿procedemos? -Exclamo para recibir en respuesta una serie de vítores y confirmaciones de sus súbditos. Volvió a ver a Jackie- Esta vez tus amigos no vendrán a salvarte -alzo la tiara en dirección a Jackie.

-¡no!¡aleja eso de mi! -decía Jackie oponiéndose con inútil fiereza a la fuerza de sus captoras- ¡aléjate!

-¿Lista para su coronación princesa? -decía la reina jocosamente, procurando que todos en la sala la oigan, ocasionando la risa entre sus súbditos. La emperatriz coloco la tiara en la cabeza de Jackie.

-¡No! ¡Saca eso! ¡Quítala! ¡Ah...! -Jackie volvió a ser amordazada.

-Shhh... -decía la emperatriz con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Luego, con el mismo dedo, golpeo levemente dos veces la gema blanca principal de la tiara- Por este toque -decía a la vez que la gema empezaba a brillar- tu corazón comenzara a brillar, -golpeo la gema otras dos veces- por este otro la marionetista, mas no la marioneta, cambiada será, -golpeo otra vez- por mi toque reescrita serás -volvió a golpear- y por este último, tu mente cambiara.

La blanca gema empezó a teñirse de un color aguamarina brillante, el cual rápidamente se coloreo completamente, cambiando el antiguo color blanco al nuevo. Entonces Jackie comenzó a sentir como una corriente eléctrica parecía descender desde la tiara a su cabeza y espalda, pasando después a expandirse en todo su cuerpo. Entonces noto como aquella sensación empezaba a nublar sus recuerdos y pensamientos, siéndole muy difícil enfocarlos. Empezó a agitarse y moverse fatigadamente mientras la preocupación y el desasosiego crecían en ella. La electricidad pareció acompañarse de una constante y ligera sensación de calor, la cual la hacía sentir como poco a poco iban tornando sus ya nublados recuerdos, en aquellas palabras que la emperatriz había emitido, convirtiendo inexorablemente su raciocinio en aquello que la emperatriz deseaba, al tiempo que reducía la fiereza y fuerza de voluntad de la humana. Entonces sus ojos se tornaron del color aguamarina de la gema, adquiriendo un color más fuerte, profundo, y vacío en sus pupilas. La joven se rebatía con el ímpetu que aún le quedaba en inanes intentos de librarse antes de que el proceso termine, pero las hadas captoras fácilmente la paralizaban, impulsadas por su virtual victoria y el debilitamiento de los embates de la joven.

La reina se regodeaba sonriente frente a Jackie, viendo como la que fue antes la agresiva resistencia de la joven empezaba a nulificarse, a la vez que mostraba una expresión de insatisfacción y una mirada vacía que empezaba a perderse en el horizonte. La emperatriz, viendo como las defensas de la joven cayeron, camino hasta la cama, se subió en esta, y se sentó detrás de Jackie, luego se acerco mas a esta, avanzando hasta toparla por detrás. Las hadas que la retenían, comprobando que la humana ya no era hostil, se apartaron. La emperatriz abrazo a Jackie por detrás, colocando suavemente un brazo en su vientre y el otro bajo sus hombros, luego la acerco un poco más a ella, subiéndola más a la cama, haciéndole sentir completamente las formas de su cuerpo.

-Se que aun una pizca de ti me oye, por lo que quiero decirte algo cariño. -decía la emperatriz con deleite. Al tiempo que colocaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven- Estoy segura de que ahora lamentas no haber colaborado cuando te di la opción, pero no te martirices. Desde el principio planeaba que este sea tu destino, no importaba si colaborabas o no, después de todo, el hallazgo de un humano no es una oportunidad para desaprovechar. Mostraste valor y lealtad a tus amigos, estoy admirada por ello, pero ambas sabemos que eso no era suficiente para cambiar tu devenir, y ahora ambas también sabemos que esas cualidades tuyas ahora me favorecerán a mi -La gema dejo de brillar, ahora siendo color aguamarina- No te preocupes, conmigo ahora estarás bien, procurare nada te falte, marioneta -La desamordazo, se separo y volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

-Bien, ahora respóndeme todo lo que te había preguntado.

-Mmg... jurggr... ju... grrr -gruñía Jackie confusamente, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondes?

-Majestad, si me permite. -dijo Lyria acercándose- Es por la impermeabilidad mental -la reina le miro- o la resistencia mental mejor dicho. Como usted sabia, la tiara actúa mas rápido o lento dependiendo de la fortaleza mental del usuario, y de cuanto se aferra sus recuerdos. Por lo que eso significa que esta humana sigue aferrándose acérrimamente a ellos de forma inconsciente.

-Mm... si, lo presentía. Después de la resistencia que puso hoy, me hubiera sorprendido que su mente se hubiera roto tan fácilmente. Es fuerte.

-Sí, -confirmo Lyria orgullosa- pero usted sabe que su resistencia es solo temporal, ya que más pronto que tarde el constante moldeamiento del instrumento, terminara cambiando la mente de la usuaria, si es que la usuaria no se cansa y cede primero. Pero el cambio sucederá pronto, le doy un par de días cuanto mucho. Cuando el proceso termine todo estará hecho, podrá quitarle la tiara y los efectos permanecerán, serán definitivos para ella.

-Bueno, -decía la emperatriz sonriente- entonces solo hay que esperar -dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cómoda de la mochila, tomo las tijeras, y sonrió engoladamente- ¡Lyria! -dijo sonoramente, mirando a la científica- tomaras estas tijeras e investigaras si puedes replicar o usar sus poderes para reproducirlos a otras tijeras. Veras si podemos crear más y me mantendrás informada -decía entregándole la herramienta- Pero si debes destruirlas o inutilizarlas para tener esa información entonces no lo hagas. En ese caso solo te detendrás y me lo dirás. Es preferible que tengamos las únicas tijeras que sirven a querer multiplicarlas y acabar sin ninguna. No sea que perdamos la gallina de los huevos de oro, por tratar de encontrar una mina en sus entrañas.

-Así se hará mi reina, -decía Lyria haciendo una venia- ¿y qué hacemos con la humana?

-Cuando su mente sea nuestra nos dirá los secretos que guarda sobre las tijeras -decía la emperatriz mirando a Jackie- Por ahora solo esperemos. Vístanla y arréglenla, después de todo, ahora es una de nosotras, ahora es mía. -miro a las doncellas gemelas- Y ustedes mis gemelas, necesito que empiecen a organizar nuestras fuerzas, nuestros ejércitos, para las nuevas campañas.

-¡Así...! -dijo enérgicamente una de las gemelas.

-¡Sera...! -dijo animada la otra.

-¡Alteza! -dijeron ambas entusiasmadas.

-Bien -dijo la emperatriz acercándose a ver por una de las ventanas de la sala, sin ocultar su orgullosa sonrisa- porque iniciaremos desde aquí. Ahora tenemos el único puente a otras dimensiones, y será con este con el que nos abriremos camino a un nuevo destino. Porque el paso a una nueva frontera se ha elevado, y es nuestro deber, nuestro privilegio, el cruzarlo. Porque ahora nuestro legado volverá a ser recordado y nuestro imperio renovado, ya que ahora nuestro devenir será abrillantado y nuestro poder demostrado. Porque nuestro momento ha llegado, -volteo- ¿Estarán conmigo?

Una oleada de aplausos, vítores y ovaciones de apoyo inundaron la sala, bañando a quienes en ella se encontraban. Fue tan fuerte aquel estruendo que incluso llego a oírse fuera del castillo. Mientras que, en aquella sala, la reina escuchaba orgullosa a sus seguidores, incapaz de ocultar su ahora completamente marcada sonrisa altanera, determinada y dichosa, pues sabía que aquel irrefrenable eco que anegaba el castillo, simbolizaría el inicio de una nueva era; un nuevo imperio.

Final


End file.
